


The Consulting Detective and the Case of the Red Arse

by malevolent_muse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top John Watson, Water Sex, Watersports, good kink etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolent_muse/pseuds/malevolent_muse
Summary: Sherlock goes home to his boyfriend, John Watson, and finds himself in a rather unexpected situation. Despite being exhausted from a long day's work, Sherlock musters the requisite energy to engage is some kinky hijinks with his loving Dom.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [da_petty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_petty/gifts).



> This is an adaptation of a previous work, [Wolfie Gets a Spanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749376/chapters/39293275/).

Exhaustion was putting in mildly. Sherlock Holmes was so tired that it felt like every muscle of his well-formed body was aching simultaneously. It had been a long and strenuous day. So hectic in fact, that he hadn’t even had the time to take a piss. What a relief it was to finally be home. He couldn’t wait to just relax and decompress.

Fumbling with his keys as he ascended a couple of steps outside of 221B Baker Street, he entered the building and took the flight of stairs leading to the flat he shared with his boyfriend. Trying not to make much noise as to not to alert the landlady that he was home, Sherlock hoped that Mrs Hudson would not find it necessary to come out and bother him.

The detective also speculated what it was that had kept John at home all day and not by his side.

It had been a tumultuous affair, the beginning of their relationship. Sherlock had never meant to pursue a romantic connection with anyone, let alone a man, but the instant connection he had felt to the military doctor had been, in a word, insatiable. It had taken a giant’s share of self-control to wait until they had got to know each other for longer than a fortnight to make his move.

“John,” Sherlock called as he pushed open the wooden panelling of their door.

Stopping abruptly, he caught sight of his boyfriend, fully clothed, sitting on a straight-backed chair in the sitting room, a look of pure lust on his face.

“ Sherlock,” John articulated, “come here.” The level of authority and power the doctor carried in his voice alone was impressive.

The detective’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Ever since Sherlock confessed that a bit of submission made him weak at the knees, he worried that John would be disappointed in his partner. Instead, the doctor took it in stride and he and Sherlock had been dabbling in the world of dominant and submissive role-play on occasion. However, the detective never imagined his boyfriend would actually get up the courage to take the lead.

“John,” he gaped, his mouth falling open and eyes going wide. “What…? I…Just give me a second. I gotta piss.”

“Did you not hear me, bitch!” John snarled. “I said come here.”

“But—“

“I SAID NOW!”

That tone made Sherlock’s dick throb and he knew he was a goner. Dropping his keys to the floor, he quickly closed the gap between him and the doctor. All he wanted to do was kiss those soft lips and slide his tongue between them.

“Stop,” John ordered when the detective was less than a foot away from him. “Undo your trousers.”

“Yessir,” came Sherlock’s reply as he more than willingly complied with the directive.

“Come stand right here,” John ordered as he pointed a spot next to the chair.

Humming appreciatively, the detective was once again quick to comply.

Tugging at the hem of the slacks, John soon had both them and the plaid underpants Sherlock was wearing bunched up around his boyfriend’s knees.

“Bend over my lap.”

If Sherlock hadn’t been hard before, he certainly was now upon hearing those words. Damnit, John had him wrapped around his little finger.

Leaning over, the detective did his best to get in a position that best suited the situation. It was an odd position to be in, that was for sure. His knees bumped into the legs of the chair and his feet were left awkwardly balancing the remaining weight on the toes of his shoes. His belly rested on John'ss thighs which caused his upper torso to be angled slightly downward as he rested his hands on the hard wooden floor beneath him. Blood would’ve rushed to his head if it hadn’t already been allocated to his dick.

“You have been a very naughty detective,” John declared as he smoothed his hand over his boyfriend’s plump arse cheeks. “Gone all day. Leaving me waiting and pining over you like some bitch.”

The way John'ss fully articulated the ‘ch’ sound at the end of bitch sent a strange twinge up and down Sherlock’s spine. Sure, there was an element of pleasure but also one of fear. It was utterly delightful.

“Well, I’m no bitch,” John continued. “You are.”

And with that final proclamation, he brought his hand up and brought it firmly down on Sherlock’s luscious arse.

The clap it made echoed against the walls of the room. The detective heard it before he felt it, the sting. And it did sting. So much so that it brought a tear to his eye.

Sherlock was by no means a masochist. However, there was something about brute physical contact that made his eyes roll back in his head. It wasn’t the pain, it was the feeling of the pain subsiding. Almost as if the pain was melting away and took all of Sherlock’s stress and tension with it.

Basking in the sensation, Sherlock was almost startled when John smacked him once more.

“You know what you are, don’t you?” John asked.

“Mmmm? Tell me,” the detective returned.

* _smack_ *

“Mind your manners, bitch. You address me as sir. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

* _smack_ *

“Yes, sir,” Sherlock yelped.

“Good,” John chuckled as he gently rubbed the now reddened cheeks.

“Please, sir,” the detective asked his boyfriend, desperate to hear what dirty things the doctor had to call him, “tell me what I am?”

“Ah, I see that someone is greedy and impatient today.”

* _smack_ *

“But,” John continued, “lucky for you I’m in a good mood. So good a mood that I don’t mind telling you what a wanton slut you are.”

* _smack_ *

“You’re a whore, you know that bitch, don’t you? A fucking cock sucking whore.”

* _smack_ *

The pain was getting a bit intense and Sherlock shifted uncomfortably. Clearly,John took note as he switched to rubbing that firm bubble butt beneath his hand. However, he did not stop verbally degrading the detective.

“Such a dirty boy, walking around with a face like yours and an arse just begging to be pounded. I bet you’d let anyone fuck you. Just let any stranger come up and bend you over. Or would you prefer to be fucked face to face, your legs pushed back. That way whatever stud is breeding your arse can also play with those muscular pecs of yours. I just love how you respond when I tug on those erect nipples. Sure thing that others would as well.”

* _smack_ *

This last slap made Sherlock’s hips buck and his already painfully hard member brushed against the side of John's thigh.

“ _Uggghhhh_ ,” the detective groaned, enjoying the attention his ass was getting but desperately wanted more.

* _smack_ *

“Bitch, don’t you dare think about humping me like some damn dog. You hear me?”

Truth be told, Sherlock was distracted by John's fingers which were now running along his crack and teasing the sensitive nerves around his back passageway. This was until another slap brought him back to his senses.

“You’re just a greedy slut who wants his bitch hole filled; a fucking cum dump. I bet you think of nothing else. You want every orifice fucked and stretched so you’re left gaping.”

Seriously, this dirty talk was making Sherlock drool. That plus the ebb and flow of pain was making him delirious.

* _smack_ *

“ _Mmmpfff_ ,” Sherlock moaned but this last spank flipped some sort of switch and all thoughts of pleasure fled at the pressure of an urgent need. “ John, wait!”

“Wait?” John replied as he reached further down and grasped the detective’s cock. “Wait for what? Is my bitch going to cum from a few spanks and dirty talk alone? Or do you want me to help you along?”

“No, I—“

* _smack_ *

A small jet of liquid snuck its way down and out of Sherlock’s urethra.

“Did you just cum?” the doctor asked. “I didn’t give you permission to cum.”

* _smack_ *

Despite tightening his muscles in that region, another small spurt occurred. This was beyond humiliating.

“John, stop,” Sherlock pleaded as he tried to slide from his boyfriend’s grip.

Ever cognizant of his own inexperience, he had been very specific about consent and his ability to utilize safewords during any role-play scenes. Going with the basic green, yellow, and red system, Sherlock knew he could call out that three-letter word at any moment and the scene would immediately end. Additionally, he knew he could easily overpower the doctor at any moment.

Instead of shouting ‘red’ or forcing his way out of John's hold, the detective continued to his less than genuine efforts to escape.

“Un-uh, no you don’t,” John responded as he held firm and gave Sherlock’s succulent arse another slap so hard it made his cheeks jiggle.

This action only led to another inevitable leak.

“Oh!” the doctor exclaimed as he realized what was happening. “My dirty boy is wetting himself. So naughty!”

* _smack_ *

Sherlock was a firm believer in staying well hydrated, so the liquid dripping from between his legs was clear and relatively odourless. Still, the total humiliation he was feeling was beyond anything he could express in words. And the depravity of the situation was only feeding into his all-consuming animalistic desire for more.

Whatever pheromones he was giving off must’ve been affecting John as well because the doctor wasn’t slowing down. If anything, it only spurred him on to continue his administrations.

“You are so bad, Sherlock Holmes. What am I to do with you?” John inquired as he reached down and tugged on the detective’s cock a few times, getting his hand wet and dripping in the process.

* _smack_ *

As John's hand made contact with Sherlock’s ass, the wetness not only amplified the sensation but also the sound as well. Droplets were flung into the air surrounding the detective’s backside.

“Fuck!” Sherlock cried as whatever resistance he had left in him fled his body and he let his bladder loose. The sheer feeling of relief was practically euphoric and he felt all his bones go to jelly as he went as limp as a rag doll.

“You’re disgusting,” John sneered as he pushed his boyfriend to the floor. “So disgusting, in fact, that I don’t think you’re worth much to me now that I know what type of sicko you really are.”

John's words were a clear contradiction to the erection he sported, made extremely evident as he stood from his chair to tower over Sherlock. It only took him a second to free his cock before he began to pump his shaft.

“Nasty piece of gutter trash whore fucking cum dump cunt.”

Sherlock doubted he had ever heard a more beautiful phrase in his entire life.

The doctor’s frantic motions indicated that, with all the build-up, he wouldn’t last long. The wet rapid sounds of skin on flesh and the groan of some sort of beast preceded John's climax. Eyes rolling back and breathing heavily, he ejaculated onto Sherlock’s upturned face.

“Holy fucking hell,” John muttered after he caught his breath and reached down to help his boyfriend up. “That did not go as I had planned.”

“Best things never do,” Sherlock grinned as he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

The pair came together, their lips brushing lightly before the detective pushed his tongue inside the doctor’s mouth and claimed it for his own. The sheer amount of intensity behind the kiss was punctuated by the sloppy sounds lips and tongues dancing together and the occasional clink of teeth on teeth.

“Come,” John noted pulling away, “let’s get you out of those clothes and in the shower.”

“Only if you promise to join me,” Sherlock growled, baring his teeth.

Bending down to help the detective get his shoes off so he could remove his now damp underwear and slacks, John replied, “I’d like nothing better.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving a trail of clothes behind them, Sherlock and John were both naked by the time they made it to the washroom. They were both so lust-drunk at the moment that they actually reached their destination was a miracle in and of itself. Blindly seeking what they both craved, their mouths barely parted from each other ever since John had pulled his detective up off the floor.

Sherlock, in particular, was having a hard time keeping his passions at bay. Their spanking session had left him so hot and bothered he’d of liked nothing better than to toss John's lithe and fit body to the floor and ravage his boyfriend’s tight arse right then and there. However, experience had taught him that fucking on hard surfaces was not the most comfortable type of encounter, leaving unwelcome abrasions and bruises on them both.

Bruises…

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sherlock thought, “ _I wonder how bruised and red my ass is right now.”_

It turned him on to think about carrying around physical markings indicative of his lover’s passion. A sideways glance over his shoulder at the mirror hanging above the bathroom sink afforded him only the briefest glimpse before John slid the frosted glass panel of the shower stall door open and pulled Sherlock in with him.

Metal grated softly against metal as John slid the door shut behind them.

“Let’s get you clean,” John said as he turned the squeaky knob of the facet, catching them both in a cascade of frigid drops before the shower had warmed up.

Shivering slightly, Sherlock shook the water from his eyes as he leaned down to nibble lightly at the nape of John's neck.

Huffing softly, the doctor gently pushed him down in front of him. A position Sherlock was more than happy to be in since it gave him easier access to John's dick. Not skipping a beat, he eagerly sought the flaccid, yet still delicious, cock with his mouth.

“No,” John scolded, pushing Sherlock off of him with one hand as he reached up and grabbed the detachable showerhead from off the wall with the other. “Still too sensitive. I’m not ready for another round yet.”

A low growl rumbled in the detective’s throat at being denied what he wanted, but he did not verbally protest as John began to rinse him off with the nozzle. The water was warm now and Sherlock basked in the glorious feeling of massaging pressure as his boyfriend ran his fingers behind the streaming jets of water hitting his skin and scalp. If his eyes weren’t already closed, he’d be rolling them backwards in bliss.

“Keep your eyes shut. I have a treat for you. I’m sure you’re going to like it.”

Doing as he was told, Sherlock sensed the shower nozzle being pulled back and a different sort of stream hit him in the face. Although voluntarily blinded, he could certainly smell what John was doing to him. His boyfriend was pissing on him. Pissing on his face! As greedy as the detective was for John's fluids, he hadn’t expected that he would do such a thing. But given what had just occurred between them in the main room, he supposed he shouldn’t have been totally surprised.

“That’s how animals mark their territory, isn’t it, Sherlock? This way everyone knows that you’re my bitch. I own you.”

These words went straight to Sherlock’s inner animalistic-self as well as to his cock. Feeling the piss dripping from his dark eyelashes and on his cheeks, he was tempted to lift his hands up and gather up as much of liquid as possible so he could smear it all over his body. Unfortunately, John chose this moment to bring the shower head back up and rinse him off once more.

The whole shower experience had been wonderful so far but it would be even better if his boyfriend would let him have a turn receiving a different sort of stimulation. John might’ve cum already but he hadn’t. Sherlock’s hard cock throbbed and yet he dared not touch it without permission; since he wasn’t sure, with the ending of the golden shower, if John was done playing the dom.

“Up,” John ordered.

“ _Okay, so not done yet._ ” Excitement buzzed in his stomach at this realization and it made his dick spurt a bit of precum.

Obediently, Sherlock stood and watched as his lover gently glided the shower head over his chest, his arms, his abdomen, his upper thighs, and, finally, his aching cock. But this last bit was excruciatingly brief and over far too soon as John pulled the nozzle back and directed him to turn around.

“Hands up against the glass. I don’t want you touching yourself while I get you clean.”

“Yessir,” Sherlock gasped, too aroused by the prospects of what would be happening next to put any more thought into audible words.

The heat from the shower steamed up the frosted glass and as he placed his hands flat on the smooth panel, lines of condensed moisture dribbled down its walls.

John was now working on his back and drawing lazy lines along the sinewy well-defined muscles there.

Completely helpless beneath the soft caresses, Sherlock groaned and arched his back into the pressured stream of water. John's fingers went lower until a sharp intake of breath between clenched teeth was indication enough to him that it was best to be gentle with the bruised ass.

“Oh?” John questioned, as he moved the nozzle lower and placed it against Sherlock’s asshole. “Has my detective had enough for today?”

“ _Mmmmfffphh_ ,” Sherlock moaned in response.

He definitely had not had enough. He desperately wanted more.

“Well then…” John proclaimed as he placed the showerhead back in its holder, “Let’s see if we can finish getting you cleaned up and maybe we can play some more. I think I’m about ready for another round anyway.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” the detective thought, “ _thank goodness for John’s short refractory periods._ ”

Pulling the soap from the wall-mounted dish, John glided the slippery white bar across Sherlock’s round cheeks; repeating the motion until the detective’s ass was covered in suds.

“What about this hole here?” John asked sarcastically as he brushed his slippery fingers along the rim of Sherlock’s puckered hole. “Is it dirty? Do I need to clean you out here as well?”

Biting his lower lip, Sherlock trembled as John pushed one of his slippery digits past the ring of muscle.

“Well? I asked you a question, bitch. Aren’t you going to answer?”

“I… uh…” Sherlock mumbled, his mind not cooperating or thinking straight as he basked under so much intimate attention.

“Tell me,” John demanded, “tell me you’re a dirty boy who wants his whore hole cleaned out.”

“Fuck…”

“Nice sentiment, but wrong answer, bitch.”

As communicating verbally during intimate acts had never been his strong suit, Sherlock was completely past words at the moment. Still, the idea of John stopping, if he didn’t answer, was unbearable. Consequently, somehow he managed to eke out a mumbled response.

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, sir what?”

Sherlock growled but cut this off when it earned him a sharp swat to his tender ass.

“Fuck!” he hissed. “Yes, sir I’m a dirty boy… P-please, clean out my hole.”

“I guess that will do for now. But just so it’s clear, we’re going to have to put some work in on your manners,” John growled a bit himself in reply as he pushed another slippery finger into the detective’s ass.

His forehead pressed against the relative coolness of the glass, Sherlock listened to the lewd sounds of John's fingers prepping him beneath the shower’s pitter-patter. Squirming ever so slightly at the chemical tickled resulting from John's soapy digits.

Sherlock wonders when John would stop and break out the lube. In the heat of the moment, he hadn’t noticed if John had stocked any in the shower. Then, feeling the blunt head of John's cock at his back entrance, surely his boyfriend knew that soap did not make a good substitute for lubricant. Granted, it was fine to use for a bit of fingering but anything beyond that would sting.

However, his wonderings didn’t stop Sherlock from pushing his ass back on John's delightfully long and thick appendage. He was too greedy for cock to fill his back bitch hole to care about it too much at the moment.

“ _It’s fine_ ,” he told himself, “ _I can take it_.”

“That’s right,” John growled in his ear, pushing into him in one strong soapy thrust. “Fuck yourself on my dick you fucking bitch. I’m going to get that dirty whore hole of yours so clean. Clean enough I might be tempted to stick my tongue in it when I’m done.”

Sherlock’s only response was to moan as he felt his ass clench around the penis it now held.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You like having things in your arse, don’t you bitch?” John asked as he began to slowly piston his hips in the small space of the shower stall. In the slickness of the shower, he gripped Sherlock’s hips with both hands for leverage and stability.

The soap had moved beyond a tickle and was starting to sting at this point. Sherlock was tempted to pull away. He could deal with pain as long as it dissipated but, unlike his earlier spanking, this wasn’t dissipating. If anything, it was increasing along with John’s fervour. Still, the sensation of a cock sliding over his prostate was so potent and his dick didn’t seem to have a problem with the discomfort. It was just as hard as ever as it bounced in time with his boyfriend’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” John gasped, “you should see yourself, spread open on my cock and frothing. I’m going to fucking cum in your ass. You want that don’t you? Huh? Don’t you?”

“Don’t,” Sherlock breathed. “Stop.”

Whether or not he was asking for relief or continual punishment, John didn’t seem to notice and continued his with his fucking and the dirty talk. Either way, Sherlock hadn’t used their safe word so the meaning behind his pleas did not matter.

With every thrust, John punctuated his actions with words.

“I going to fucking cum in your arse.”

Sherlock’s eyes were tearing profusely at the burn and how John's cock was pushing in and spreading him wide.

“Froth that up so it’s dripping out of your ass just like the soap.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sherlock groaned. The soap was stinging so much he wouldn’t be able to think at all soon.

“Breed you like the bitch you are.”

If John kept pounding him so hard Sherlock feared he might see that frothy soap mixture turn pink with blood soon.

“Fucking cock sucking whore.”

Even if his boyfriend did tear his ass, it would be okay, Sherlock tried to convince himself. He would heal.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? You like pain, you sick cunt.”

Sherlock moans were starting to turn into small broken sounds and his mind began to race. “ _Not this much pain, John! You’ve lost your mind. And I’m about to lose mine. Damn, this hurts._ ”

“You’d like me to tear you in two, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck!”

John mistook the exclamation for pleasure and he thrust even harder.

“You’d look so sweet all bruised and bleeding for me.”

“John!” Sherlock finally yelled, the pain pushing him past his breaking point.

“That’s right. Say my name, bitch!”

That was it. Sherlock had to call it quits. He couldn’t take anymore.

“Red!” he gasped. “Red, red, redred, redredredred.”

John had pulled out at the first mention of that three-letter word but that didn’t stop Sherlock from breathing it out over and over again. The instant he was no longer impaled on John's dick, he slumped to the shower floor.

“Sherlock,” John's voice was full of concern as he crouched next to his boyfriend, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. What’s wrong?”

“The soap,” Sherlock panted, “it burns.”

His actions halted and fumbling, John grabbed the shower nozzle down from the wall and started to do his best to rinse away any evidence of suds or bubbles that clung to Sherlock’s skin. Turning down the temperature slightly so as not to cause any more discomfort, John did his best to hose out Sherlock’s ass. Directing the stream of water in and then letting it run back out of the pretty pink gape he had made. He repeated the action until the water ran clear of any trace of soap.

Straining against the pain of the burning, Sherlock gritted his teeth so hard the sinews in his neck were probably bulging. Fortunately, under John's care, the sting slowly faded and soon he could breathe again. Surprised at the level of pain his boyfriend had caused was nothing compared to the euphoric feeling of it dissipating. And the fact that John was treating him in such a kind and cherished fashion made it exponentially better.

It also helped that the twinge of embarrassment he felt at the intimate nature of being internally cleaned sent exquisite shivers up and down his spine and made his cock ache. The damn thing had a mind of its own and had stayed very much erect the entire time despite its owner’s torment.

“Sherlock,” John begged, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were in so much pain. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Sherlock sighed as he allowed John to pull him into a loving embrace. “No harm, no foul.”

“No.” John voice was laden with contrition.“I should’ve been paying better attention to your reactions. It’s my fault. I just got caught up in the scene and let it go too far.”

Shrugging, the detective lay in John's arms as he watched the water spurting from the discarded shower head on the stall floor. “I should have stopped you earlier. Not tried to endure it for so long.”

"I don't understand you, sometimes," John admitted. "You'll prattle on for hours about types of tobacco smoke or woollen fibres but ask you to communicate during sex and it's like pulling teeth."

Rather than to say anything aloud, Sherlock simply smirked and gave a small shrug.

“Damn, well I guess we’ll just have to keep working on this sub/dom thing until we get it right,” John teased. Then leaning in a bit more, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Sherlock’s head and whispered, “I love you.”

Sherlock suppressed a smile as he leaned into the kiss and replied, “I love you too.”

Taking John's hand in his own, Sherlock smoothed his long fingers over the back of his lover’s hand. The two of them sat naked, wet, and entangled in each others’ limbs for a few moments before Sherlock took that hand he was holding and directed it towards his cock.

He was done being submissive for the evening.

“Oh,” John hesitated for a moment before he started working his hand up and down Sherlock’s throbbing shaft. “And here I thought you wouldn’t want to continue.”

“Don’t be foolish, Doctor Watson. Of course, I want more.”

“You always want more,” John teased.

“ _Mmmmh_ ,” Sherlock hummed his agreement, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of the hand on the sensitive skin of his cock. The way John rubbed his thumb over the slit at the top each time before his hand made its way down.

“How much more could you take?”

“That depends on whether we are referencing cock or pain.”

Lighting upon the idea of more cock, John inquired, “I wouldn’t put wanting more cock past you. Can you imagine, getting fucked by more than one cock at a time? One in your mouth and one in your ass. Maybe two if you can handle it. They’d stretch out that puckered hole so wide the skin would be smooth.”

_Ugghhh!_

Sherlock had been holding out for too long and that last bit from John was enough to send him right over the edge. His head thrown back and resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder, his neck elongated and Adam’s apple bobbing as his breathing momentarily faltered.

“With all that cum in you,” John added in a dirty whisper, “you’d really earn the title of Cum Dump.”

The hand around his cock had quickened in pace and Sherlock found himself coming all over his own chest and John's hand.

“Fuck,” John sighed before taking an index finger and swirling it around in the spent seed on Sherlock’s chest before inserting it into his mouth. “We should have sex in the shower more often.”

Basking in the glow of orgasmic bliss, Sherlock was practically floating. However, he did have the space of mind to add with a grin, “Sure. As long as we keep a bottle of silicone-based lube on hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you are so inclined.


End file.
